El secreto
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: La señora Potts descubre a Lumière y a Din Don intimando. ¿Qué elegirá: su respeto por la moral de su época o su amistad con los sirvientes? Oneshot.


**_"LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA"_ PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

La señora Potts no podía creer que volvería a ver sus manos con sus respectivos deditos. ¡Humana otra vez! Era increíble, después de tantos años convertida en una tetera...No es que desconfiara del amo, pero ya se veía con esa forma para siempre.

Ahora que volvía a tener articulaciones y se había vuelto a hacer a ellas, tocaba trabajar y de verdad. Habían estado diez años sin hacer prácticamente nada en el castillo y ahora que el amo había recuperado su vitalidad, había traído a Bella y a su padre a vivir con él y los sirvientes ya no tenían que dormir en alacenas, había más habitaciones que arreglar. Ni ella ni las demás criadas daban a basto, por eso estaba siempre cansada y no podía prestarle a Chip tanta atención como antes. Era estresante pero estaba muy feliz de volver a la normalidad.

Repasó mentalmente lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Las habitaciones de los niños ya estaban arregladas y la suya también. La del padre de Bella...También. En aquella planta solo faltaban por hacer la de...Lumière...No, la de Lumière no, esa la tercera que había hecho...La de Din Don, sí, esa tenía que hacerla. Y la de al lado.

Bien, después de eso, haría una pausa para tomar un té y descansar.

Din Don estaría hablando con el cocinero y siempre tenía la puerta cerrada para evitar que entrara el perro y se lo dejara todo lleno de pelos, de modo que no le sorprendió encontrársela de ese modo, no como las de los demás. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared del pasillo y entró.

Se quedó clavada en el umbral de la puerta y su corazón también pareció haberse detenido al ver a Din Don en la cama con el pecho al descubierto. Aquella situación ya era en sí bastante embarazosa pero, para empeorar las cosas, Lumière estaba junto a él en la misma situación.

_Se estaban besando._

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, Potts salió sin hacer ruido. No fue consciente de que había atravesado el pasillo y se había sentado en la escalera hasta que escuchó los latidos desbocados de su corazón en medio de un silencio solamente interrumpido por el trino de algún pájaro afuera. Se ve que estaba tan afectada que sólamente quería salir de allí a toda prisa.

Bueno, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Había descubierto a Din Don y Lumière besándose! ¡BESÁNDOSE! ¡Dos eternos rivales, dos hombres, uno de ellos con fama de mujeriego y el otro gruñón hasta más no poder...! Potts trató de relajarse, de olvidarlo, pero aquella imagen se había quedado grabada a fuego en su retina.

No podía creérselo. Se negaba a creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. No tenía ningún sentido y...y estaba tan mal...¿Qué diría el amo?

Tal vez debiera decírselo, sí...Debía saber qué hacían sus sirvientes. Al fin y al cabo, dos hombres besándose no era algo aceptable, seguro que no le gustaría...

...Pero eran sus amigos...Habían pasado por muchísimo juntos, como una gran familia...¿Cómo iba a delatarles? No podía hacer eso...

Dios santo, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer la habitación ella y no cualquier otra sirvienta para que cargara con ello?

- Hola, mami.

Potts brincó. Se levantó de sopetón y vio a su hijo mirándola confuso mientras subía la escalera.

- ...¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Chip.

- N-Nada, cielo, nada-respondió Potts atropelladamente.

- Ah, vale. ¿Has visto al tío Lumière? Me dijo que me enseñaría a cazar pájaros.

- El...El tío Lumière está ocupado ahora mismo.

- Jo, me lo había prometido...

- Lo siento, cielo. Tendrás que esperar.

- ¿A qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- ...Cosas de mayores.

- ¿Y qué cosas hacen los mayores?

- Ya lo...sabrás cuando...cuando seas mayor.

- ¿Y por qué no lo puedo saber ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no! ¡Y ya basta!

Chip se calló y volvió a bajar las escaleras con expresión confusa.

La señora Potts suspiró, preguntándose por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan condenadamente curioso, pero después se sintió mal por haberlo despachado de ese modo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño. Aquello la había vuelto arisca...

Sigh, ¿qué haría Bella? Aquella chica tenía un don para esas cosas.

No podía preguntarle porque estaba en la aldea con el amo...De todos modos, tal vez no sería buena idea decírselo. No podía ir contándoselo a la gente así como así. Al menos, por el momento.

Intentó pensar como ella.

...Tarea inútil. Sólo Bella piensa como Bella.

Intentó razonar. Pensar objetivamente.

A ver...Din Don y Lumière acababan de hacer algo tan tabú que se le ponían los pelos de punta. De hecho, le extrañaba que, con lo cuidadoso que era Din Don, no se le hubiera ocurrido cerrar la puerta con llave para hacerlo. Aún así, no veía la razón por la que debía decirle a todo el mundo que se habían besado. ¡Ni que quisiera que les echaran como a apestados! ...Por otra parte, ¡pobre Fifí! ¡Se le iba a partir el corazón!

Un crujido se hizo ponerse alerta. Se escondió bien tras la pared pero no pudo evitar asomarse un poco para ver.

Din Don y Lumière salían de la habitación del primero, cuchicheando. Fue una lástima que no llegara a oír lo que decían. En realidad, no hacía falta. Al principio, miraron de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Después, Lumière le dio un besito a Din Don en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse y exclamar algo. Pero sonrió y trató de quitárselo de encima sin mucho esfuerzo, siguiéndole en parte el juego.

Potts ya no sabía si todo aquello lo estaba soñando o si el mundo se había vuelto loco. ¡Din Don sonriendo, jugueteando con Lumière! Santo cielo, parecía una niñita enamorada. Jamás le había visto así.

El coqueteo cesó discretamente y ambos tomaron caminos separados. Din Don se fue por la izquierda y Lumière por la derecha, ambos haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Lumière iba hacia ella, de modo que sacó el plumero y se dedicó a fingir que estaba dándole un repaso a los cuadros de la escalera.

- Bon jour, señora Potts-saludó Lumière al subir las escaleras.

- Em, buenos días, Lumière-saludó la señora Potts-. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Fresco como rosa-sonrió él-. ¿Y usted?

- Bien, bien. Chip te está buscando. Dice que le prometiste no sé qué.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Gracias por recordármelo. Voy a buscarlo.

Antes de que se fuera, Potts se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

- ¡Oye, Lumière!

- Dígame-Lumière se detuvo y la miró.

- ¿Tú eres feliz?

Lumière arqueó una ceja, extrañado por esa pregunta.

- Pues...creo que sí.

Eso parecía, a juzgar por la pequeña marca de su cuello.

- ¿Y usted?

La señora Potts soltó una pequeña risita.

- Lumière-dijo, posando su mano en su hombro-, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

Aquella nueva frase extraña terminó de desconcertar a Lumière, al que lo único que se le ocurrió fue simplemente sonreír.

- Ah...Merci...Supongo. Bueno...voy a buscar a Chip-se despidió.

- Pasadlo bien-se despidió Potts a su vez.

Lumière bajó las escaleras y Potts le siguió con la mirada. Soltó un suspirito y siguió limpiando los cuadros, que también era otra de sus tareas, antes de ponerse con la habitación de Din Don, ahora que veía que estaba libre.

Bueno...tampoco era un secreto tan terrible, ¿no?

Podría vivir con ello.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
